It is widely known that the immune system consists of multicellular interactions that culminate in the inhibition, clearance, and induction of memory to agents that are a threat to the normal functioning of the host. In pathological situations the immune system, or various components thereof, is associated with destruction or impairment of tissue function. These situations are broadly termed “autoimmune diseases” and cause a significant burden on our society. Autoimmune diseases range from Type I diabetes, to multiple sclerosis, to rheumatoid arthritis. Autoimmune processes are also speculated to be implicated in diseases such as atherosclerosis or Amyotrophic lateral sclerosis.
There exists a complex network of mechanisms that focuses the immune system to selectively seek and destroy entities, whether chemical or biological, that are harmful to the host, while at the same time preventing the immune system from attacking the body.